Yugis Twin SISTER
by LAdyLightHeart
Summary: WHAT YUGI HAS A TWIN SISTER.


Yugi's Twin Sister Snatched Away Chapter one  
  
YUGI TO YAMI An yAMI TO yUGI  
  
'cRYSTAL TO yANA AN yANA TO cRYSTAL'  
  
On a cool spring day two little kids are playing out side of their house when they hear screaming.  
  
" Don don't do this .Please don't take Crystal away from Yugi." cried a women with green eye an blonde hair trying deperately to get her daughter from her estrange husband.  
  
" Jenny you don't get it the judge said you have custudy of both kids but I'm still taking our daughter. In the end I WIN." he sneered as he walked over to his five year old daughter. " Crystal come on we're leaving." picking her up he puts her in the child seat.  
  
" YUGI HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!' screams as he drives of with her.  
  
" Crysie !!1' crying in pain as his twin is violently pulled away from him tears streaming down his face. Their mind links somehow blocked from calling out to her.  
  
" Yugi. I'm sorry I tried to stop him but I couldn't." tears streaming down his mothers face."  
  
'Sis I hope I see you again.' thinking an crying. ' someday i'll get you back.'  
  
11 years later in a court house in Texas.  
  
" Jury how do you find the suspect." a black haired judge asked his jury.  
  
" We find the devendant Don Minoumto guilty of ten counts of first degree murder.' a young women.  
  
Flash back to a year ago July 12th  
  
" Crystal i anything should happen to us you inhiert the $500,000,000,000. an the family jewels." a elderly women tell her granddaughter. Standing up slowly then a gun shot is heard across the room.  
  
" Grammmy !!??" looks over to see her father by the front door with a shot gun in his hand.  
  
Bang bang bang bang.  
  
Shocked as she sees her realitives falling over dead. Pointing the gun at her grandmother he pulled the trigger killing his seconds wives family an wife. Takes off so he wouldn't get caught.  
  
Quickly she calling the police. " My father just killed my stepmothers entire family from the young child to her mother he is heading towards the. The Arizona boarder." ten minutes later the police arrive.  
  
" Miss tells us what exactly happened." a king office askked.  
  
A hour after telling her story.  
  
End of flash back.  
  
Crying after after justice been served.  
  
" Your sentence should be no more than 123 years no parole. An 23 years for at detroying evendice at a crime scene. You get the electrice chair with lethal injection ." the judge sighs. " With no futher ado the court is ajourned."  
  
going back to her grandparents house she packs her clothes, her grandmothers jewelery. Which is about twenty heavy kaboodles in to a large suite case.  
  
Getting out a pen an writes to her grandfather .  
  
Dear granfather hows it been.  
  
I'm coming home . Missing yugi like crazy please tell him that I love him. Tell him fathers been put in jail for a very long time. Hows mothers. But from your last letter you sent she passed away.  
  
I'm coming back to stay. If my room is there please have it ready. I'll be there tomorrow. Or the day after.  
  
Love Crystal Starling Minomotu .  
  
P.s does Yugi play DUEL MONSTER?!  
  
Taking it to the post off having mailed over night.  
  
Domino City Japan Minomtou resdents.  
  
" Mail!" called the dominos mail man.  
  
" Thank you." Mr. Minomtou said while taking the mail. Two bills an a letter from his granddaughter. Taking the envelope reads it. " SHE"S COMING HOME!! MY LITTLE GILR FINALLY RETTURNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yugi will be happy." doing a happy dance dancing in circles. " She'll be coming a day or two. Yugi's going to be excited." runnign up to her room he cleans is speck an span . Jumping with excitement.  
  
Hours after school got out Yugi walks to the shop. With his friends.  
  
" Yugi! The dragon tournment you won was the best!" he friend Joey smiled with honor of being second place.  
  
" You did a superb job." Serenity said cheerfully.  
  
" " Sweet job beating Bandit Kieth for a new titel. " Tristan laughed at the membery of Kieth being beatin .  
  
" Good job." Tai his child hood friend said.  
  
Reaching the shop . Walking in the see decoration all over the shop.  
  
" Gramdpa whats all this?" Yugi asked.  
  
" Your sister is coming back to stay." Mr. Minomotou said with pride.  
  
Sister is coming back. his mind he was assulted with pictures of the two playing together . An the she stripped away from him. Their link somehow blocked.  
  
Yugi whats wrong? Yami said/asked concerned why his light half was in his mind chamber crying. Hearing no response goes in when he sees the images he's angered that his light half was hurt by having his link to his sibling blocked.  
  
I'm happy because my long lost twin sister is coming back."  
  
Yami also remembers the same thing happened to him i acient Eygpt when his father sent his sister Yana to the shadow in a millenuim bracelet . It angered him that his sister was also taken from him.  
  
" Yugi so you have a sister?" all his friends asked at once.  
  
So he tells him what happened when he was younger.  
  
Understanding that she is coming back they hug him shake his hand.  
  
Back in texas ' Yana so you have a twin two?'  
  
'I do his name is Yami/ my father detroyed my body an put my spirit in the bracelet that you where.' talking in their soul chamber having tea.  
  
After they finished tea. Crystal gathered her passport, legal documents, debit card tranfering her money to a japanese account by phone. Picking up her suitcases locked up the house permittedly. Jewelery suitcases an all.  
  
'Yana maybe you just might get your wish to see your brother again someday.'  
  
A BEAUTIFUL aCNTIENT eGYPTAIN PRINCESS LONG GOLDEN HAIR DARK PURPLE EYES THAT HELD A MYSTERY WITH RED STREAKS IN HER HAIR.  
  
CALLING A CAB getting in drives to the air port as fast as possible. After paying she smiles as she heads to the ticket booth.  
  
" I'd like a one way ticket to japan." said as she arrives at the ticket counter.  
  
" $1,000 dollars." the women behind the desk says.  
  
Handing over to debit card. Slides it threw she gives it back asking for ID.  
  
Crystal pulls out her id from her pants pocket. Showing it.  
  
" FOR a extra 100 I can mover to first class. They'll have meal on the long flight." THE women said behind the counter.  
  
Gives the card back. Handing her the ticket " The plane leaves in ten minutes. Q13 over there.  
  
To be continues  
  
Crystal's Return. Coming soon.  
  
Please review 


End file.
